Corazón de Muñeca
by riona25
Summary: Una mirada bastaría para darle una razón a su vida. Ahora, ella era su bailarina, mucho más que una muñequita de trapo, la que había despertado únicamente para entregarle su corazón... JxA, AH, AU


–**Titulo: Corazón de muñeca.**

–**Nick del autor: Riona25**

–**Resumen: Una mirada bastaría para darle una razón a su vida. Ahora, ella era su bailarina, mucho más que una muñequita de trapo, la que había despertado únicamente para entregarle su corazón.**

–**Rating: T**

–**Género: Romance**

–**Pareja: Jasper y Alice**

–**Número de palabras: 4571**

–**Season Cullen Contest**

_**Disclamer:**_** Los personajes los tomo prestados del maravilloso universo que Stephenie Meyer ideó para nosotros. El resto es cosa mía...**

**

* * *

**

4 de julio de 1863, Afueras de Vicksburg (Mississippi)

Jasper extendió sobre su mesa un mapa de la región y comenzó a estudiarlo cuidadosamente. El Río Mississippi serpenteaba de norte a sur dividiéndolo, y separando los condados de Madison y Hinds con un curso especialmente caudaloso y violento a la altura de Vicksburg, la ciudad fortaleza donde el grueso de su ejército, comandado por el General Pumberton, se encontraba apostado. Con la punta de su cuchillo fue dibujando el verdoso cauce hasta llegar a una doble línea que lo atravesaba, el puente del ferrocarril situado cerca de la ciudad y que unía los dos condados, salvando aquella indómita barrera natural.

El General había emplazado un regimiento a orillas del río, cercano a aquel puente para custodiarlo, impidiendo el paso del ejército de la Unión hacia la ciudad. El suyo era un segundo que se hallaba más al sur, en la retaguardia, pero que serviría como apoyo en caso de que alguno de los puntos estratégicos importantes fuera atacado.

No le importunaba no estar en primera línea de batalla, principalmente porque las tropas del ejército norteño, acampadas al otro lado de aquel puente no parecían tener intención de movilizarse. De hecho, debía estar orgulloso. Con apenas diecisiete años había conseguido alistarse en el ejército y ahora, tan solo tres años después era el Mayor más joven de las filas confederadas. Aquel campamento, aquellos muchachos estaban bajo su mando y los llevaría a la lucha con honor cuando su General lo considerase oportuno, como había hecho hasta entonces.

El joven dejó caer el puñal sobre la mesa y recostó su cuerpo en la silla con cierta apatía. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba satisfecho? Su carrera militar apenas estaba comenzando, de acuerdo, pero parecía prometedora, ostentando ya un cargo de oficial siendo tan joven. Sin embargo… todas esas muertes a su espalda… a veces pesaban tanto que, más que un cargo de conciencia, parecía llevar un mundo de pesadumbre sobre sus hombros. Sí, claro, eso era lo que conllevaba la guerra, lo que conlleva elegir la violencia como la vía para hacer valer y defender los principios e ideales. Y todos lo felicitaban, asegurándole que había nacido para eso; lo consideraban un buen estratega y de buenas decisiones, llevando a sus hombres a la victoria en cuanta batalla habían intervenido, lo que lo había llevado a escalar tan rápido y tan alto en su carrera. Pero él bien sabía que no había nacido para la guerra, él no estaba hecho para matar…

Cada vez que había manchado sus manos de sangre, aquello se había grabado en su alma como un estigma indeleble, marcándolo y, aunque fueran enemigos, eran también hombres y cada vez que blandía su fusil contra ellos o caían bajo el acero de su sable, parecía sentir en su propio cuerpo el dolor que la muerte les producía.

Era extraño, lo sabía. Observaba a los muchachos tras una batalla y reían orgullosos, casi hasta fanfarroneaban contando y apostando sobre la cantidad de enemigos que habían abatido. Y, en cambio, él sentía una tristeza y desesperanza infinitas. Se encerraba en la soledad de su tienda tratando de olvidar aquellos rostros contraídos, sus quejidos desgarradores al morir, y a veces lloraba como un niño, avergonzado, incapaz de soportar aquella carga.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente. No podía evitar preguntarse si habría algo más después de todo aquello. En esos tres años no había hecho otra cosa que luchar y, tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal, aquella guerra terminaría. Dirigió la mirada a sus manos y las halló vacías, como lo estaba en ese punto del camino su vida. En su Texas natal no quedaba ningún afecto que esperara por él, sus padres habían muerto años atrás y no había ninguna mujer que lo aguardara en alguna de las tantas ciudades que habían recorrido en todo ese tiempo. Tras esa guerra, no tenía lugar donde ir, ni tampoco al que regresar.

Tomó el puñal de la mesa y lo guardó en la funda que llevaba a la cintura. Tampoco valía la pena pensar en aquello. La guerra, lo único que les proporcionaba con irónica seguridad era un futuro incierto, pudiendo morir a la vuelta de la esquina en cualquier momento.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzaba a enrollar el mapa cuando alguien llamó desde el exterior.

–Mayor Whitlock.

–Pasa Peter –le invitó a entrar.

El joven se cuadró ante él saludándolo.

–Descansa –le indicó Jasper. –Tú dirás.

–Hemos recibido un despacho urgente del General Pumberton –le alargó un sobre lacrado.

Jasper lo abrió, leyéndolo con interés.

–El General Lee ha tomado Pennsylvania –leyó sonriente tan grata noticia. –Han destruido las comunicaciones e imposibilitado que el batallón enemigo situado al otro lado del río pueda recibir órdenes.

–¿Entonces están sitiados? –cuestionó el soldado expectante.

–Prácticamente –asintió Jasper. –Y dada la situación deberíamos atacarles –movió la cabeza pensativo.

–¿No vamos a hacerlo? –demandó Peter confuso.

–El General prefiere que aguardemos –le informó. –"Mayor Whitlock, éste, sin duda, es un triunfo digno de celebrar. Brinde con sus hombres a la salud de la Confederación" –citó textualmente.

–¿Quiere decir eso que nos da la noche libre? –preguntó con entusiasmo. Jasper rió con su reacción.

–Tanto como la noche, no –lo corrigió. –Pero podemos acercarnos a la ciudad, a ver.

–Los muchachos dicen que ha llegado un circo y se ha instalado a las afueras –le dijo.

–Lo sé –asintió. –Se alcanzan a ver las carpas a lo lejos. ¿Quieren visitarlo?

–Sería divertido, para variar –se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien –decidió, –pero alguien debe quedarse en el campamento –le advirtió.

–Yo me encargo, Mayor –se ofreció con ánimo.

Volvió a saludarlo, esta vez más alegremente que cuando había entrado y se marchó.

Jasper rió para sus adentros ante su actitud pero, al instante, volvió a posar su vista en el papel un tanto contrariado. Seguía pensado que lo mejor era atacar, pero órdenes eran órdenes y no les vendría mal salir de aquel campamento aunque fuera por un rato.

Finalmente le acompañó un pequeño grupo de hombres, mientras el resto había preferido permanecer en el campamento con una buena botella de vino como compañía y no es que la idea del circo lo atrajera especialmente, pero mucho menos aquella otra alternativa. Cruzaron varios campos de algodón abandonados por el paso de la guerra y en pocos minutos arribaron al lugar.

Era cuanto menos pintoresco. Estaba lleno de caravanas pintadas con vivos y brillantes colores y adornadas con toldos coloridos y banderines. Apartadas, a un lado, se veían las jaulas de las fieras, con elefantes, tigres y leones y al fondo, un gran cartel colocado en alto sobre una inmensa carpa a franjas blancas y rojas les daba la bienvenida al circo.

Dejaron los caballos a cargo de un mozo y se acercaron a la taquilla, dispuestos a comprar la entrada, aunque inmediatamente al verlos, un hombrecillo de bigotes puntiagudos, llamativo frac rojo y chistera negra, se acercó a ellos con amplia sonrisa.

–Pocas veces contamos con unos invitados de excepción como ustedes –los alabó de forma exagerada señalando su uniforme militar e invitándoles con rimbombante gesto a alejarse de la taquilla. –Pasen, pasen y vean el espectáculo –los condujo al interior. –Disfruten del maravilloso mundo del circo.

Jasper intercambió miradas extrañadas con sus muchachos pero se dejaron guiar por aquel personaje, llevándolos hasta el que, sin duda, era el lugar privilegiado del circo: frente a la escena principal y a pie de pista.

Las gradas no tardaron en llenarse. Al parecer las gentes del contorno buscaban un pequeño escape a aquellos tiempos tan difíciles y aquel lugar lleno de una atmósfera de fantasía y colores hacía posible olvidarse de la guerra que discurría tras la tela de aquella carpa.

Una repentina música de bombos, platillos y trombones resonó al fondo del escenario y una orquesta se abrió paso hacia la arena, encabezando una comitiva. El público comenzó a aplaudir mientras los saludaban los artistas. Había domadores con sus látigos, payasos con rojas y grandes narices, un par de muchachos que iban haciendo juegos malabares al ritmo de la música, un largo desfile que quedaba cerrado por un hombre de pelo cano y una linda joven vestida de bailarina. Llamaba la atención por su gracioso pelo negro corto y despuntado, aunque Jasper reparó en ella por su expresión triste. El anciano la guiaba, portando su mano en alto con delicadeza, sonriente y saludando al público con gestos de cabeza. Ella, sin embargo, no despegaba la mirada del suelo, afligida, casi resignada.

Jasper comenzó a preguntarse qué motivo podría entristecer a una muchacha tan bella como ella cuando, de repente, la vio alzar su rostro, por primera vez, y dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia él. En un principio, Jasper miró hacia ambos lados, no era posible que lo estuviera mirando a él, pero, cuando volvió a fijarse en ella, una hermosa sonrisa nació en sus sonrosados labios.

¿Era una simple sonrisa capaz de hacer que un hombre quedase prendado de una mujer? Jasper jamás lo habría creído hasta ese momento y, a fe suya que aquello era cierto. No fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella ni un instante, al igual que no los apartó ella de él, hasta que desapareció de nuevo tras la lona.

Las fieras fueron atemorizantes, los payasos muy divertidos y los malabaristas hacían piruetas imposibles sin dejar jamás caer sus bolos de madera al suelo, pero Jasper los observó sin interés alguno. Ansiaba que sus números concluyesen cuanto antes para volver a ver a aquella chica de mirada gris y, por un momento, temió que hubieran anulado su parte del espectáculo perdiendo así la posibilidad de contemplarla otra vez.

Supo que el momento había llegado cuando comenzó a sonar una suave música, tornándose la brillante y coloreada iluminación en una tenue penumbra a excepción de un luminoso haz que iluminaba el centro de la pista, donde habían colocado una pequeña plataforma y una silla. Otro cañón se dirigía directamente hacia el fondo, a la lona, y por allí se abrió paso el anciano, portando a la muchacha en sus brazos. Su cuerpo yacía inerte, parecía sin vida y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, aunque sin luz. Asemejaba una linda muñeca vestida de bailarina, con una larga falda de tul rosa y un corpiño bordado con centenares de brillantes lentejuelas plateadas. El hombre la dejó con delicadeza en la silla y fue cuando Jasper se percató de los hilos que colgaban de su vestido y de algunas partes de su cuerpo, y que iban a enlazarse a un par de maderas que el anciano extrajo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Dejándola allí, subió hasta la plataforma, alzando en sus manos aquellos listones, tensando así los hilos que llegaban hasta la muchacha, como si fuera un títere en sus manos. El público contuvo el aliento, en silencio, viendo como, mientras el anciano se posicionaba, el laxo cuerpo de la joven respondía a los movimientos de los hilos, como si verdaderamente fuera una simple muñequita de trapo.

–Danza para mí –exclamó entonces, y con maestría tiró de las varillas y la hizo ponerse en pié.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo, hasta ahora inerte, comenzó a obedecer las órdenes del que parecía ser su hacedor. La sincronía entre los movimientos del anciano y la danza de la muchacha eran sorprendentes, dando la sensación de que, en efecto, lo único que le otorgaba vida era la oscilación de aquellos hilos, moviéndose al antojo de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, sus giros y piruetas eran gráciles, etéreos como la gasa de su vestido, fluyendo como una suave brisa perfumada. Y su mirada seguía apagada, vacía, acompañada por aquella melancólica melodía que sonaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Una inexplicable tristeza se apoderó de Jasper. Por segundos quiso saltar a la arena puñal en mano y cortar aquellas ligaduras que la apresaban, cautiva de la voluntad de aquel anciano y darle la libertad a aquella preciosa marioneta.

De repente, la música se alzó, volviéndose más rápida e intensa y la mirada de aquella muñeca pareció tornar a la vida. Su cuerpo continuaba obedeciendo a la danza que el anciano le definía, pero sus ojos comenzaron a buscar algo, a mirar a su alrededor. Su hacedor respondió a esa rebeldía con decisivos tirones en los hilos, tratando de controlar a su creación, obligándola a danzar, pero la muñeca seguía buscando con sus ojos mientras giraba, con expresión de angustia en su rostro. Otra inflexión en la ya potente melodía marcó el instante en que encontró lo que buscaba, el momento en que la muchacha posó sus ojos en los de Jasper, quien contuvo la respiración.

Entonces la muñequita de trapo cobró voluntad propia y comenzó a luchar contra aquella danza que la maniataba, lanzando el público una exclamación de asombro, contagiados por la desdichada historia de aquella muñeca y sintiendo que aquella era la forma en la que escaparía de su cruel destino.

–¡Tira con fuerza! –se escuchó desde lo alto de la grada, animando a la muchacha en sus infructuosos intentos de escapar.

Esta vez, lo que sonó fue una exclamación de alegría y alivio cuando se rompió la primera cuerda. Con sorpresa, la joven observó como una de sus cadenas se quebraba y con premura comenzó a romper todas las demás, guiada por el ritmo de la música mientras el anciano lanzaba improperios al cielo viendo que no conseguía dominarla. Como si esa hubiera sido su única intención al querer soltarse, rota la última de las ligaduras, corrió hacia al público, directa hacia Jasper que la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectación. Al llegar hasta él, tomó un pequeño broche plateado en forma de corazón enganchado en su pecho y lo observó durante un instante, tras lo que se lo entregó. No le dijo nada, sólo lo miró a los ojos, suplicante, rogándole que lo guardase y lo protegiese. Jasper alargó la mano aceptando aquella ofrenda y justo cuando ella lo soltó, el hálito de vida que le había permitido escapar para entregárselo, desapareció, cayendo su cuerpo, de nuevo laxo, sobre la arena. El público exclamó impactado, no creyendo que, finalmente, ese trágico fin fuera lo único que el destino le tenía preparado y Jasper se levantó angustiado mirándola mientras, con paso solemne, el anciano se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Volvía a ser aquella muñeca de trapo inerte, de mirada perdida y ausente, pero sin su corazón, aferrándolo Jasper en su puño. Cuando desaparecieron tras la lona, el público rugió en aplausos, impresionados por aquel número, aunque, para Jasper, no había sido tal.

Ya de nuevo en la soledad de su tienda, transcurrió el resto de la velada sentado a su mesa, observando a la luz de las velas aquel brillante broche. No era más que una parte del espectáculo, en cada una de las funciones uno como ése acababa en las manos de alguien, pero para Jasper significó mucho más. Por absurdo que pareciera, había sentido con aquella mirada que la joven estaba entregándole su bien más preciado, confiándole su vida, su corazón y él gustoso lo había aceptado. Encontró en sus ojos, toda aquella luz que necesitaba para guiar sus pasos, volvieron a él aquellos sueños ya perdidos y lo invadieron los deseos de cumplirlos, pero a su lado.

Había esperado que, al terminar la función, los artistas volvieran a desfilar para despedirse del público, teniendo así otra ocasión de verla. Sólo una mirada le bastaba para saber si esa ilusión que repentinamente había nacido en él no era una efímera quimera. Sin embargo, fue el hombrecillo de bigote puntiagudo el que, al ritmo de una muy animada música, salió a despedirlos, invitándoles a volver otra vez y marchándose Jasper de allí, sumido en una extraña desazón.

Rió para sus adentros dejando caer el broche sobre la mesa. Era ridículo. ¿Cómo podría una muchacha que apenas había visto una vez despertar en él sentimientos tan encontrados? ¿Acaso era posible enamorarse así de alguien con quien ni siquiera se había cruzado ni una palabra? Y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que sí, por irracional o disparatado que pareciera. Descubrió que daría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver y decidió que al día siguiente visitaría aquel circo, en busca de aquella mirada que le hablase de su destino.

–¡Mayor Whitlock! –escuchó a Peter gritar fuera de su tienda.

–¿Qué sucede? –se levantó con rapidez, yendo su encuentro.

–El puente del ferrocarril ha caído, señor. El General Grant ha conseguido cruzar y están atacando a nuestro ejército allí –le explicó con premura.

"Lo sabía", sintió deseos de gritar, pero no era momento para lamentaciones.

–Debemos ir en su ayuda, enseguida –le dijo, saliendo ambos de la tienda.

Al mando de todos sus hombres, se dirigieron al campamento que custodiaba el puente para encontrarlo vacío. No habían conseguido detener el ataque enemigo y, con seguridad, habían acudido a Vicksburg a reunirse con su General tomando nuevas posiciones para repeler así su ofensiva.

Cambiaron de rumbo entonces para llegar a la ciudad cuando empezaron a escuchar el ruido de cañones en la lejanía, mientras los fogonazos iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche. Hacia allí guiaron sus caballos creyendo estar acercándose a uno de los flancos enemigos cuando, casi llegando, se percataron de que, en realidad, la batalla se estaba desplazando cada vez más cerca de la ciudad y, a su paso, el Ejército de la Unión iba arrasando con todo. Ahora, frente a ellos, quedaba lo poco que lo había soportado. Donde hacía solo unas horas se levanta aquel circo que traía magia y fantasía con su mundo, no quedaban más que cenizas. Jasper sintió sus entrañas licuarse al ver aquel desfile de cadáveres adornando las calles que momentos antes habían estado engalanadas de cintas y banderines de colores. Ahora, el único color que las adornaba era la de la sangre que corría por ellas. Reconoció al hombrecillo pintoresco de bigotes puntiagudos, con el pecho atravesado por las balas y su exagerada sonrisa convertida en una mueca de muerte; uno de los domadores yacía cercano a una jaula habiéndole sorprendido la metralla antes de poder liberar a sus animales y que habían perecido también acompañándolo en su suerte. Todos aquellos que horas antes les habían contagiado de su alegría a cambio de unos pocos aplausos habían recibido finalmente la muerte como cruel recompensa. Jasper no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sido de su pequeña muñeca de trapo. Momentos antes había decidido acudir a aquel circo a encontrarse con ella, aunque no en aquellas circunstancias, y su imagen entre aquellos cuerpos vino a su mente como dolorosa posibilidad.

–Avanzad –le pidió a Peter. –Comprobaré sin hay algún superviviente, no tardaré en alcanzaros.

–Sí, señor –obedeció el joven, picando espuelas y guiando al resto de hombres.

Jasper, sin embargo, descendió. Con rapidez, comenzó a recorrer cada uno de los carromatos, o lo poco que quedaba de ellos, tratando de encontrarla; en algún lado tenía que estar. La mayoría estaban vacíos, el ataque debía haberlos sorprendido dormidos y habían tratado de escapar, sin conseguirlo dado el panorama que se veía en las calles, pero continuó insistiendo hasta dar con su caravana. Cuando lo hizo, halló a aquel anciano que la había hecho danzar esa tarde y que yacía ahora muerto en el suelo de madera mientras, a su lado, estaba el vestido de bailarina destrozado y lleno de sangre, aunque no había rastro de ella. Salió y siguió buscándola por todo aquel maltrecho lugar sin encontrarla y, habiendo recorrido cada rincón sin éxito alguno y lleno de rabia e impotencia, salió de allí blasfemando al cielo por haber perdido lo que apenas había tenido un segundo. Inconscientemente echó mano al bolsillo de su casaca, buscando aquel broche que ella le había dado, sin encontrarlo, y recordando entonces para su pesar que lo había dejado olvidado en la mesa de su tienda. La falta de aquel corazón, detuvo al suyo durante un doloroso segundo. Ahora sí que la había perdido del todo y para siempre, derrumbándose el mundo ante él.

Volvió a montar su caballo, dirigiéndose hacia Vicksburg tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los cañonazos y disparos que le ilustraban lo cruenta de la batalla que se estaba dando. Que el cielo le perdonase pero el honor que le implementaban aquellos galones en sus hombros poca importancia tenían ya, sintiendo cuanto más se alejaba de aquel circo que nada había que lo impulsara a luchar. Como si quien hilvanaba el hilo de su sino lo hubiera escuchado, se encontró de frente con Peter, que cabalgaba hacia él.

–Deténgase, Mayor –le pidió. –No siga.

–Peter, ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió. –¿Dónde están los demás?

–Huyen, señor. El ejército de la Unión ha tomado Vicksburg, el General Pumberton se ha rendido a su implacable ataque y hemos perdido la ciudad.

Jasper miró atónito a Peter. ¿Cómo de estar aquella misma tarde celebrando una victoria habían pasado a sufrir aquella derrota? Y sabía que habiéndose rendido Vicksburg, la Confederación había perdido el total dominio sobre el Río Mississippi y eso, tarde o temprano, les llevaría a perder también la guerra.

–Escape, señor. Ya nada se puede hacer –le dijo Peter con resignación. –Ir hacia Vicksburg es un suicidio y nadie puede culparle por no querer hacerlo.

–¿Tú a dónde vas? –le preguntó.

–Trataré de volver a casa con mi esposa, a Alabama –respondió. –¿Y usted, señor?

–Aún no lo sé –repuso con resignación. –Buena suerte –le extendió la mano.

–Buena suerte –la aceptó despidiéndose así ambos hombres.

Jasper lo observó alejarse de él y, en ese instante, llegó aquel momento que durante tanto tiempo había temido. En algún punto del camino se había extraviado y ahora no sabía como volver, jamás recuperaría su vida, pero tampoco sabía como trazarse una nueva. En aquella tarde de circo, viéndose reflejado en los ojos de aquella muchacha, había visto su futuro y era hermoso. Para el resto del mundo no sería más que una utopía, pero aquella mirada marcaba la diferencia, un antes y un después. Sin embargo, la certeza de que no todo para él estaba perdido duró lo que duró aquel espectáculo, se lo habían arrebatado de un plumazo, desvaneciéndose todo como humo en el aire.

Aunque, tal vez no todo, pensó de repente. Espoleó su caballo y puso rumbo de nuevo hacia el campamento. Las tropas enemigas estaban muy ocupadas atacando la ciudad como para haber acudido allí, y con un poco de suerte seguiría en pié. Debía volver a su tienda y tratar de recuperar ese broche que era lo único que le quedaba de ella, el único testigo de que todo aquel sueño había sido verdad y que le ayudaría a no olvidarlo nunca. Venerar su recuerdo le haría saber que aún estaba vivo, aunque no tuviera ningún motivo para seguir estándolo.

Con cautela por si las tropas enemigas finalmente habían decidido pasar por allí, se adentró en el campamento, comprobando que estaba desierto. Llegaba a su tienda cuando divisó una figura sentada frente a la puerta y su corazón casi escapa de su pecho al ver quién era. Desmontó de su caballo y, despacio, se dirigió hacia ella, temiendo que fuera una mera ilusión a punto de desvanecerse. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, no fue así; al llegar a su altura vio a su dulce muñeca de trapo vestida con un camisón blanco, lleno de barro y sentada con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Hubiera jurado que estaba atemorizada, hasta que alzó su vista hacia él y lo miró con brillantes ojos, llenos de alivio y emoción.

–Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –la oyó por primera vez, una voz dulce y angelical.

–Lo siento, señorita –se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

Vio como ella le tendía la mano y él la tomó sin pararse a buscar un significado a sus actos. La ayudó a levantarse y, tirando de ella con delicadeza, la llevó hasta su pecho, abrazándola. La notó elevar sus manos hasta su espalda dejándose acoger por él, sintiendo su respiración pausada, como si, finalmente, todo hubiera vuelto a su lugar. Y, por primera vez en todos esos años, Jasper sintió esperanza.

–¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –susurró sin apenas creer que aquello fuera cierto.

–No lo sé –respondió cobijada entre sus brazos. –Desperté en mitad de la noche sintiendo un impulso que me obligaba a salir en tu busca y lo seguí. No sabía hacia donde iba cuando tras de mí empezaron a sonar cañonazos y disparos de fusil, así que me oculté como pude en un campo de algodón y comencé a caminar, hasta que llegué aquí.

–Bendito ese impulso –musitó con alivio.

–Me llamó Alice –le dijo entonces.

–Jasper –repuso él.

Tras eso, habiéndose presentado dos desconocidos como eran, cabría esperar un simple apretón de manos, o tal vez un beso en la mejilla. Pero Alice alzó su rostro hacia él con naturalidad, tomando Jasper su mejilla e inclinándose despacio sobre ella hasta alcanzar sus labios con los suyos, en un gesto dulce y casi familiar, sintiendo ambos con su caricia que ya no eran dos, que a partir de ese instante serían sólo uno. Alice enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello rubio y ensortijado de Jasper mientras él los deslizaba hasta su nuca acercándola más a él. Un suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos y él bebió de ese soplo de vida, sabiendo que ella alimentaría sus días y él velaría sus noches.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella hundiendo de nuevo su rostro en su pecho, diciéndole de esa forma que desde entonces sus destinos estaban ligados.

–La batalla está perdida –declaró, –y con ella perderemos la guerra. Debo huir de aquí.

–Vamos entonces –asintió ella, mirándolo.

Jasper acarició su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa, casi necesitaba tocarla preso del miedo a que fuera a desaparecer. Había vuelto sobre sus pasos creyendo no tener nada y, en cambio, lo tenía todo.

–Ven –la tomó de la mano guiándola al interior de la tienda. –Aguarda aquí –le pidió adentrándose él tras una lona que separaba del resto de la estancia el lugar donde dormía.

Abrió su baúl y rebuscó en el fondo encontrando sus viejas ropas, y las cambió por las suyas, deshaciéndose así de su uniforme. Luego tomó su abrigo, arrancándole las insignias, los galones y los botones y salió de nuevo a la estancia principal. Alice se había acercado a la mesa y sostenía entre sus manos el broche en forma de corazón, mirándolo sonriente.

–Había vuelto aquí con la intención de recuperarlo –dijo Jasper caminando hacia ella.

–Entonces mi corazón te ha traído de vuelta hasta a mí –declaró con ojos risueños.

–Me encomendaste su cuidado –lo recuperó de entre sus finos dedos.

–Y tú cumplirás con la tarea –lo afirmó ella.

–Más que gustoso –depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. –Vamos –susurró.

Salieron de la tienda y la cubrió con el abrigo. Tal y como hiciera con la prenda, dejó la montura de su caballo desprovista de cualquier seña que lo vinculara a su vida militar. Después tomó a Alice de la cintura ayudándola a montar, haciéndolo él después, colocándose tras ella y apoyándola sobre su pecho.

Sin echar ninguno la vista atrás, dejaron en aquel lugar su antigua vida, su pasado, mirando juntos hacia un nuevo horizonte, hacia su nuevo amanecer.

FIN

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os presento este pequeño one**–**shot con el que tengo intención de participar en un concurso al que, muy amablemente, me invitó elliana cullen. Se llama "Season Cullen Contest" y había que escribir situando la historia en alguna época distinta a la nuestra.**

**De más está deciros que espero que me apoyéis en esta cruzada! Es la primera vez que me presento a algo así y estoy un poco nerviosa U_U**

**En cualquier caso, ojalá os haya gustado! **

**He dejado un link en mi perfil con una canción, la que Alice danza en el circo, y agradezco a Anju por ayudarme a escogerla y por ayudarme también con el título y el resumen, soy nefasta con eso, lo siento XD**

**Como siempre, me haría mucha ilusión recibir vuestros comentarios, sobre todo para saber si es una locura presentarme jeje**

**Un beso!**


End file.
